Unexpected
by Clear
Summary: Rating will go up. Lex is saved by a cloaked figue in the rain. Is she capable of working her way into his heart? She'll certainly rise to the challange.


All right people, this is my first Smallville fic so bear with me.  
  
Is it just me or does it seem that there aren't too many Lex/OC's out there? Anyway this is just my pathetic way to make up for that.  
  
Here we are at the disclaimer. I own not a soul. Well, except Diana. They belong to themselves. Nor to I own the entire theme. Is that cleared up now?  
  
Now, this fic takes place about a year after the current episodes, and for it's sake let's say that Lex has gained Jonathon's acceptance.  
  
P.S. It's also an AU  
  
Okay, on with the story.  
Prologue  
It was a stormy night in Metropolis. The stars and moon hidden by the heavy clouds. The traffic dwindled as it approached the midnight hour.  
  
Lex Luther walked back to his car, thankful the meeting was finally over, and glad that the rain had slowed to a drizzle.   
  
Something had been bothering him all evening. Something he had felt only once before. The day of the crash, when Clark had first saved his life. It was that same unnerving feeling again. Something big was going to happen. Something unexpected that would end up changing his life.  
  
As Lex continued the walk to his car he glanced around. The feeling was nearing its peak. Whatever that was going to happen was going to happen soon. The feeling continued to increase and as it did so did the young billionaire's nervousness, but with years of training he appeared as stoic as ever.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bald little rich boy."   
  
Out of the shadows came four large, grungy men complete with knives, bats and chains. One look at them and the old saying, 'all brawn and no brains" quickly popped in Lex's mind.  
  
'I do *not* need this now.'  
  
"You know the deal. Hand over the cash."  
  
Lex turned to the stocky blonde who was obviously the leader.  
  
"what makes you think I have any cash on me?"  
  
He knew he was playing at a dangerous game but he wasn't about to give into the demands of some common street punk. It would have been easier to just hand over the couple thousand he had, which was nothing to him anyway, but he refused. He still had his pride.  
  
"Don't play games, rich boy. I know you got somethin' that's worth somethin'."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the choice of words, Lex turned his gaze to the other three which had begun to surround him.  
  
"You do realize that you won't be able to get away with this?"  
  
"That's our problem. Not your's."  
  
Still Lex made no moves. Instead he shot poisons glares in all directions.   
  
"Well, if you won't give it, we'll just take it. Boys?"  
  
As the three rushed at him Lex managed to trip one while avoiding the punch of another. Momentarily he forgot the third but was reminded when a sharp pain made itself known at the base of his skull.  
  
He staggered to his knees with his eyes clenched in pain. When he finally forced them open he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Now you die, rich boy."  
  
Lex closed his eyes once again solemnly, expecting the shot, but it never came.  
  
The rain had started up again. The water droplets large and heavy. Opening his eyes he was, needless to say, shocked at the scene he was presented with.   
  
Though his vision was slightly hazy with his pain he saw that two of the four were lying in muddy puddles, holding their groins and moaning in pain. The third was down on his knees begging he small cloaked figure for mercy, who was currently holding the gun to his head. The leader had a slow trickle of blood flowing from his nose and Lex was hard pressed to stop the grin from spreading across his features when he noticed the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles, a look of terror evident on his face.  
  
"I suggest you start runnin' before I change my mind about killin' you."  
  
The voice was low, as if there wasn't much energy behind it, and scratchy.  
  
As the street punks limped, or hopped, away the figure turned and tossed the gun in a nearby trash bin.  
  
Lex pulled himself to his feet and walked towards his savior, who was leaning heavily against his car, while wringing out his coat and wiping the water from his face.  
  
"Excuse me, sir..."  
  
The figure turned towards him and he gasped in shock when two large, soft brown eyes peered out from under the hood, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
As she started to waver Lex rushed to her side. Lifting her into his arms he was surprised at her light weight. Her small face was flushed with an obvious fever and before her knew what he was doing he was placing her in his car.  
  
A hiss caught his attention and he spun around. Seeing nothing he turned towards the girl.   
  
A cat, fur wet and matted, with eyes that reminded him of the meteor rocks, stood in her lap.  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
The cat's green eyes narrowed as if in anger.  
  
"I take it you're her's then?"  
  
His reply was her curling up.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
'I'm going insane. Talking to a cat. A cat that seems to understand me.'  
  
As he sped down the freeway, on his way back to Smallville, he stole glances at the woman who laid sleeping fitfully in his passenger seat. Every so often she would start coughing, jolting the cat.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?!"  
  
His shout caused the girl to wince and the cat cast his a look of accusation.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
As he continued driving he contemplated his actions. She did save his life, using the last of her strength in his defense. She was so small and seemed so helpless. He remembered the childlike innocence shining in her eyes. An innocence that reminded him strangely of Clark. The surge of protectiveness running through his system was slightly new.  
  
"Hold on," he whispered soothingly during another one of her coughing fits, pleased when her pleased when her breathing slowed and evened.  
  
A while later he arrived at the mansion. Getting out of the car he moved the passenger side. Opening the door he half expected the cat to lunge at his face, but all it did was sit there. Her eyes gazing at him wearily.  
  
"I'm only trying to help her, but I can't do that if you won't let me near."  
  
'I hope to God this is worth it.'  
  
The feline appeared to understand and jumped out of the vehicle, allowing Lex access to her owner.  
  
Stooping down he picked her up. She groaned a little in protest, but other than that offered no resistence.  
  
Cradling him in his arms the billionaire proceeded in trying to unlock the door. After a few frustrating seconds success was had. Stepping inside Lex turned to kick the door shut when he noticed that cat standing there looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?"  
  
Shaking out it's fur and meowing softly she stepped inside.  
  
Lex watched the animal in amazement.  
  
"That cat...."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Here's the prologue.   
  
REVIEW and tell me how you like it. I know it's kinda short but I wanted to get it out sooner.   
  
If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to ask/tell me. 


End file.
